Many types of electronic instruments have coaxial panel connectors that are used to couple signals to and from the electronic instrument. These electronic instruments also have an internal interface that couples signals between the panel connectors and circuit boards that are internal to the instrument. Coaxial cable, such as semi-rigid metal cable, is electrically shielded and has suitable mechanical characteristics for the interface between the panel connector and the internal circuit boards. However, the coaxial cable increases the manufacturing cost of the electronic instrument in which the coaxial cable is included, which can place the electronic instrument at a disadvantage in a competitive marketplace. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrically shielded interface for a circuit board that has suitable mechanical characteristics and that is not likely to increase the manufacturing cost of the electronic instrument in which it is included. This need is met by a flexible shielded circuit board interface constructed according to the embodiment of the present invention.
According to the embodiment of the present invention, a shielded serpentine extension from a circuit board provides a flexible interface to the circuit board that is electrically shielded. The serpentine extension has a receptor at an end that is distal from the circuit board. The receptor has a signal contact and a shield contact adapted to receive a surface mount connector. A signal path internal to the serpentine extension couples the signal contact of the receptor to the circuit board, while shielding disposed about the internal signal path of the serpentine extension couples the shield contact to the circuit board. The shielded serpentine extension, internal signal path and receptor result in a flexible shielded interface for a circuit board that can be formed consistent with efficient circuit board fabrication processes. This enables the flexible shielded circuit board interface to have a low manufacturing cost.